The Golden Sun Chronicles
by Shadow Fox II
Summary: The history of Golden Sun as we know it. The third chapter is up: The War to End All Wars : Xian vs Tolbi
1. Duel of Fate

Golden Sun Chronicles:  
  
The Birth of it All  
  
This story has been written to chronicle all that has happened in the Golden Sun land, since its creation to the current state. Warning: Some of the beginning information may be boring, or against the current ruler's wishes, but do not report, because if you do, people will not know what happened. Ok.  
  
In the beginning of the Golden Sun land, a girl named Azusasan came to Fanfiction.Net and wished there to be a Golden Sun category, which the Fanfiction people made. In the beginning of it all, many people enjoyed the site. It started with twenty authors and there was maybe forty stories in the beginning. People enjoyed writing, and in that time, question and answer stories, along with interactive stories were quite popular. Azusasan enjoyed a status of the top person, based on a chapter-review ratio of about 12.5. This ruled over all. Several months after it was started, an ambitious young author named Royal Swordsman appeared. He was like everyone else, he wanted to write a good story. He was the one credited with the first successful interactive story. Azusasan had made one before him, however it was not successful. This all happened during the spring of 2002.  
  
A time later, Royal Swordsman's story, the interactive story was receiving top marks by many of the current Golden Sun authors. He was big news back then, and when he had broken the barrier on the chapter-review ratio at 13.2, he proclaimed himself kingly. At first people acknowledged this, the story was a top thing and it did break many records that were made prior to his arrival. It was a general fact that he was kingly, not the king, but kingly. One person, however stepped in the way of this fact, and that was a girl named Ice Angel. She slapped him with a gauntlet, a sign of insult, and he challenged her to a duel.  
  
The duel happened about a week later, in the arena in Tolbi. Royal Swordsman, dressed in a black tunic over a white shirt and black pants. He wore a brown belt, with black gauntlets and cavalier-style knee high boots. Ice Angel wore a long glittering blue robe, with one sleeve crimson red and the other icy blue. She battled with a gem crusted scythe, while he battled with a sword. The battle was on. The battle was a long one, with both sides unwavering over the many assaults. There were psynergy attacks, and physical attacks as well. In the end, Royal had stunned her, and stole all the gems off the scythe, and pocketed them. She broke free, and stabbed him, and than fired a fire psynergy attack, the third form of Inferno. It nearly took him down, but he got up, and then waved his hands in an odd fashion and struck, the blade going through Ice Angel's middle. She went down, along with him as well. He was down for about fifteen minutes, while she was down for longer, and of course, both of them went to the hospital.  
  
In the end, he shrugged off the hurts, and continued in his quest to become a good author. Ice Angel insulted him some more after the battle, however they both apologized later, and they became good friends. This perhaps was the beginning of the infamous organization known as the IRC. This however, if the ending of the first chapter of the Golden Sun Chronicles. 


	2. Conflict Brings Madness: The IRC is Born

The Golden Sun Chronicles:  
Chapter II:  
The Beginning of the IRC  
  
After the duel between Royal Swordsman and Ice Angel, much of the community continued on as they usually did. After the duel, the two of them made up, and a good friendship abounded from the fight. The duel was a new thing for the community, dueling had never taken place between authors before. The outcome of each duel was a procedure that had never really happened in the past, so it was up to Royal Swordsman and Ice Angel to find a truthful way to do it. The answer was a committee. A committee of several authors, who after reading the story of the battle, which would end with a cliffhanger; the committee would determine which author would claim victory over the other. This committee was founded by two authors, one being Royal Swordsman, and the other being Imperial Swordsman. Imperial Swordsman was one of Royal Swordsman's good friends from the school he attended. The name arose from this, becoming the Imperial Royal Committee. People said it was redundant, since how could one be both imperial and royal. But it did not matter to them, and the committee began to muster people to its cause. Before the mustering was complete, another duel opened up between two authors. One person was Royal Swordsman, and the other was an older author, Piro Flare.

They had both been reviewing to a certain story known as "A Girl for Ivan" by Neo Ringo (the author goes by another name now). Royal Swordsman had commented that it was odd that Ivan could talk to cats. Somehow this argument led to him being racist against Japanese girls. However, Royal Swordsman had not the slightest idea that Neo Ringo was Japanese, so how could he be racist against a person he didn't know? Royal Swordsman was also a Renaissance man, so he was not racist against anyone? Piro Flare later intervened on the argument, saying that she could "beat him to a bloody pulp", which would be quite disgusting. Royal Swordsman, a quite athletic person himself, replied, "I doubt it, since you're a girl right?" This seemed to light the inferno that engulfed the two of them in a duel. However, before both sides could throw any punches, the tensions were lightened, and as before they became good friends. Piro Flare became another member of the committee that was to be judging these duels. It is believed, that if they did fight it would have been a very close fight indeed, since both of them seemed skilled in battle. However, it was also known that Royal Swordsman was quite the sniper when it came to archery, so if starting from a longer distance apart, Royal could probably land a few arrows. But it would be dishonorable to fight a girl, so the fight never happened, perhaps to the relief of many an author.

The committee was completed after the second duel, and it was never really used again for dueling purposes. With the committee completed it was no longer known as the committee, but the IRC, a group of authors whose all had good common goals, writing good Golden Sun stories. In the height of the IRC's power, half the Golden Sun land was with them. Under the leadership of Royal Swordsman, and his chancellor, Mr. Bigg, they won the appreciation of much of the community. They had the goals of writing good stories, but they also looked out for their fellow members, if one got into a fight, the others would come to their help. It was a very powerful organization which had many followers in the height of its power. When all was established in the Golden Sun community, tempers seemed to be rising in two of the three sides. The first side was Azusasan and Co, who started the site, and were some of the most respected members. Next came the IRC, led by Royal Swordsman and his network of members. The third was a neutral branch made of any authors not in the two groups, many of these were people who had just arrived. The Azusasan population seemed to be conflicting with the IRC, and it was causing problems. If one were to look at a map of Golden Sun to know the three sides, it was easy. Azusasan and Co had settled in the west, in Tolbi, while the IRC headquarters were in Xian. The neutral forces were spread around the map, many of them from the Vale and Vault regions.

Tolbi under Azusasan was a very prosperous city, with many inhabitants and sights. Xian under Royal Swordsman was completely different than what it normally was. Normally with all the martial arts peoples and things was changed to skyscrapers and strong walls. The martial arts people resisted at first, but were finished by the IRC's growing army. Xian was later nicknamed Coruscant, because it resembled the planetary city. Not really, but Xian had become something of a technological marvel, and its eyes were looking in the direction of Tolbi. If conflicts persisted, they would go to war. More on that in the next chapter of the Golden Sun Chronicles.


	3. The War to End All Wars

The Golden Sun Chronicles:  
Chapter III:  
The East Brings War  
  
At the end of last chapter, we spoke of the East preparing to go to war against the west. The sides were tense during this time, but something occurred, and the war began. The thing involved Azusasan's top story, the question and answer idea. The war happened right before the decree of no longer allowing question and answer and interactive stories. This decree was a strong blow to the Golden Sun community, whose top writers used those as their form of story telling. But alas, this chapter was about war, not story telling. An insult came from one side to the other, and the councils took place on either side. Would they go to war? Royal Swordsman met with his comrades, and the IRC was unsure. Should a two large cities become involved in a war due to an insult? Was a war necessary to prove points? What new technology was available for this war to end all wars? Halfway through the second week of council, a letter came from Tolbi urging for a fight, and it was signed by Azusasan herself. She had challenged Royal Swordsman to see whose city was stronger, Tolbi or Royal Swordsman's Xian. Royal Swordsman rallied his armies, but even when he did this he was unsure. Why would she challenge the might of the IRC? He did not make much sense, but for the peace and welfare of his city, he met her outside the palaces of Tolbi in battle.

This battle where fielded the largest armies ever seen yet in the world. Both army was of great size, but each varied in how they fought. Mark my words, this was not a sword and shield fight, this was a futuristic fight, with great weapons that held enormous power. Lines and lines of the helmeted troopers of the IRC, and Royal Swordsman's commandos, against robots of sorts that were Azusasan's. Royal Swordsman's men blasted down the gate, "It took the first blast, but when the second came, the gate faltered." He came through the gate, blaster in hand, and fired into the upper reaches of the lobby. Fighting snipers near the ceiling of the room, and he downed several of them. There was one left, and he aimed (the sniper), but from the other side of the room came a mercenary named Top Gear, and the sniper was killed. Top Gear came with other mercenaries, and they took part of the palace by storm. Royal Swordsman continued through the palace and finally reached the room of Azusasan. She was surrounded by her body guards, one of them a man known as Shadow and Dark Promise, a somewhat odd character. Upon seeing Royal Swordsman, he shred his cloak and went to the window, and said,

"You will be unable to take me, Royal Swordsman, I bid you adieu."

He turned into a raven and flew away. The others turned and fought, and one was taken down by a man who came with Royal Swordsman that day, a man known as Lord Hexadragon, and a very strong man too. In the room before they reached the throne room, they had been surrounded, and when taken into the throne room, he produced a weapon that he had hid in his armor. Royal Swordsman hid a weapon too, and he fought Azusasan in a fierce battle that yielded no victor. Sure, Royal Swordsman did cut down the one he fought, but it turned out that the Azusasan he fought was a clone. When they were surrounded in the other room, the soldiers that were with Royal Swordsman were brought to another room to be executed, they however escaped and killed their captors. When Royal Swordsman left the throne room he was greeted by them, and the day was one. The palace was captured, but outside a fierce battle was still taking place. Legions of troopers were still attacking, and countless wings of aircraft battled overhead. Azusasan's armies were being beaten, but she escaped, for when the battle started she fled to her underground fortress, and was not seen for many months afterwards.

After the war was over, and treaties of peace were signed, there was a parade welcoming back the armies of the IRC in Xian. Many were delighted that the war was over, and people could return to normal ways of life. With the end of the war, Royal Swordsman's good friend, Imperial Swordsman opened a café in Xian that would soon become the basis of conversation in all the land. There would all the authors meet in peace to speak about their stories. They would hold concerts there, read new stories aloud, and sports matches for fun. It was eat, drink, and be merry there. The Golden Sun Café it was, and all who knew it loved it. And that is the end of this chapter.  
  
Note: Some people believe that it was Royal Swordsman who took down Azusasan's question and answer story, however in actuality would Royal Swordsman be dirty enough to take down a story that had more than thirty chapters? Stories that have not been reported in the early chapters, should not be reported in the later ones, since if it was bad and not following the rules, it would have been reported earlier. No, the story was removed by Azusasan herself after the decree went out for the removal of interactive and Q&A stories. Thus stories that used the review system for something other than reviewing. Someone who takes down stories with more than twenty chapters cares little for those who read it and enjoy it. They are reporting it to spite those who write the stories. If one wishes to here it, when the Golden Sun Café was reported it had twenty six chapters, and was one of the very best stories of the time period.** It was reported by an author named Lumino who wanted to spite Imperial Swordsman. **


End file.
